


The Bastard of RWBY Vol. 6

by theBastardArc77



Series: The Bastard of RWBY series [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theBastardArc77/pseuds/theBastardArc77
Relationships: Flynt Coal/Neon Katt, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Qrow Branwen & Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Sun Wukong, Weiss Schnee/Neptune Vasilias
Series: The Bastard of RWBY series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1451326
Kudos: 2





	1. Volume 6 trailer

**Sending countries to war, just killing themselves**

Ships attack Beacon

Winter enters the throne room of Atlas

**People trying to get higher, whilst living in hell**

Jaune lays in the sand while coughing up blood

Mercury killing two hybrids

**The devil keeps trying, to make us fail**

Neptune looking at a battlefield on fire

Yang flying on her dragons

Arslan Kills a soldier from Vale

**You got to play with the fire, to save yourself**

Cinder walking with Kali

Adam meets Cinder

Jaune holding a gun

**What you gonna do, watch the world fall down**

Hybrids fall off a cliff

**What you gonna do, watch the world fall down**

Jaune fighting a Hybrid

**Are you brave enough to play with fire**

Sienna and Jaune get blown away from an exploding house

**Strong enough to put the pains behind you?**

Roman looks to Lyanna

**Who can you trust to bin the world of liars?**

Winter confronts Jaques

**Wait a second, all the lie will guide you**

Winter going to a tree

**Remember why we're here**

Jaune looking at a burning sword

Yang pets her Dragons

**Find love, hurry, disappear**

Ruby and Sun kiss again

**Today, not tomorrow**

Jaune and Fennec look at each other

**Remember why we're here**

Yang looking to Beacon

**Find love, worry, disappear**

Mercury roaring after killing a hybrid

**Today, not tomorrow**

Fennec, Corsac, and Sarge walk away from a bleeding body...


	2. Arc and Fall

Jaune, Blake, and Ren walked out of the tunnel and headed to where the White Fang and remaining Silverhand had been stationed. They walked in only to be surrounded by White Fang, who painted their guns at them, but they put their hands up and Jaune stepped in front of them.

"My Names Jaune Arc, I'm here to make an agreement with Adam" Jaune told the White Fang

they lowed their guns and lead them to Adam's tent. Two of the soldiers followed them into Adam's tent. Adam turned to see the three of them. He was surprised to see Blake

"Blake, Nice to see you," Adam said with a smile

"Adam" was Blakes only reply

Adam and Jaune sat down on a makeshift table. Adam had two men standing behind him while Jaune had Ren and Blake behind him.

"Jaune Black... You did well and you Fought hard. Hell, you even killed some of our strongest men! One of our Elephant Faunas went into your tunnel and never came out again. Mag the Mighty, I think his name was"

Jaune sat back in the chair and looked to Adam "He's dead. He killed a couple of my men" Jaune told Adam

"He was a great fighter," Adam told Jaune

Jaune nodded in response. Jaune, as much as he hated it, had Respected Adam.

Adam looked to the Woman soldier on his left "Kullback, could I trouble you for something to eat? I don't imagine our guest has eaten anything in quite some time" Adam said

She nodded and headed outside the tent to get food. Adam was smiling at seeing Jaune here, Adam was a man of patience but he didn't forgive Jaune's backstabbing.

Adam leaned closer to the table and looked at Jaune, "So, You're here to strike a bargain?" Adam asked

Jaune looked back at the redheaded Faunas "Turn your army around and go home"

Adam chuckled and then sighed, "you know as well as I do that I can't do that"

"Is this really worth getting your men killed?"

"You know I know you're low on ammunition, You're low on food. You're low on men. How many are left? 500? 100?" Adam asked

Jaune Knew he was right. Adam saw the look on Jaune's face and knew the truth.

"I showed you everything I had. The whole army, a hundred thousand strong, and what did you do? You fired on us with everything you had. It wasn't much. Soon as I saw that I sent four hundred men to climb the wall. An unmanned stretch five miles west of here. A lot of them will die climbing, but most of them will be over by the end of the day. This is me being honest with you, Commander Black, which is more than you've ever done for me. My people have bled enough. We're not here to conquer, we're here to hide behind your wall just like you. We need your tunnel. Wanna strike a bargain with me? Here's a bargain. You go back, you open the gates to us and I swear to you that no one else will die. Refuse and we'll kill every last man in the Fort" Adam told Jaune

Jaune put his hand on his sword and Ren hand his hand on his guns and Blake was going for Gamble Shroud but Adam was going for his sword while the soldier on his right was going for his gun.

Adam stood up and looked to Jaune "Ah! Oh, that's why you're here. I bet you could do it before any of them could stop ya. They'd kill you, of course, they'd kill you slowly, but you knew that when you came in here. Are you capable of that?" Adam asked

Before anyone could do anything, they all heard yelling from outside and shots being heard and Everyone scrambles. Adam draws his sword to Jaune's neck

"You attacking us?" Adam asked

Jaune backed up "No, it's like you said, we don't have the men," Jaune told him

They got outside to see everyone run around frantically. soldiers on motorcycles ride toward them. some were killing the other soldiers.

Adam looked to the men around him "To me! To me!" Adam yelled and some of the men grouped up alongside Adam, Jaune, Blake, and Ren.

The Bikers continue toward them and any White Fang that fought back they killing all in their path.

"Stand down! I said my people have bled enough and I meant it!" Adam yelled and he dropped his sword

as did every other White Fang soldier with Adam. Jaune and co put their weapons away and saw a Jeep ride up toward Adam. From out of the Jeep came Cinder Fall, the Queen of Mistral herself. She walked right up to Adam

"You're the king beyond the wall?" Cinder asked

Adam nodded and looked at her up and down, "I am, and you're a bit overdressed for the weather here" Adam told her.

"You remember me?" Cinder asked

"Never had the pleasure to Remember anyone that didn't seem interesting" Adam told her

"Watch your mouth!" Yelled a guard next to Cinder "This is Queen Cinder Fall of Mistral

"We're not in the Mistral and as I said before, you're overdressed for this weather," Adam told her and the Guard

Cinder Smirked "It is customary to kneel when surrendering to a Queen" Cinder told him

Adam just looked at her with a smug smile, "Sorry to tell you, But I don't kneel to anyone"

"Then I'll have thousands of your men in chains by nightfall, I'll have nowhere to put them and nothing to feed them. I'm not here to slaughter beat dogs. Their fate depends on their king..." Cinder said but she said this with a straight face

"All the same" Adam told her "we do not kneel"

"Take these men away," Cinder said and her Guards did what she ordered, she then looked to Jaune and his Friends, "What are men of the Blue Fang doing in a White Fang camp?" Cinder asked

"we were sent to discuss terms with the king beyond the wall," Jaune told her

"You're speaking to the Queen of Mistral boy" the Guard hissed "You'll address her as your grace"

Jaune nodded, "forgive me, Your Grace" Jaune said

Cinder nodded, she then looked back to Adam

"What do you think I do with him?" Cinder asked

Jaune looked at Adam and then back to Cinder

"I was that man's prisoner once. He could've tortured me, he could've killed me, but he spared my life. I would've taken him, prisoner, listened to what he had to say" Jaune told her

Cinder nodded and ordered her men to take Adam to Fort Petra and Cinder walked to her cheep but Jaune stopped her

"Your Grace" Jaune said

Cinder looked at him

"If you saw the things I'd seen, I should also tell you to burn the bodies..."

* * *

.

.

.

Ruby and Sun were walking in Vacuo as a parade went down the streets, Lyanna had told them today was the parade of the Sand Goddess, who was said to send sandstorms onto bandit tribes.

"this is pretty cool! Look at all the people wearing masks!" Ruby Cried

Sun chuckled, "you should have seen it before the war, they had a huge explosion of Water Dust that spun around like magic," Sun told her

Ruby eyes grew like she was seeing a puppy, Sun couldn't help but chuckle.

They made it back to Shade and there waiting for them was Oscar, Goodwitch, Roman, and Lyanna. they all looked serious, Ruby and Sun ran to them, worried about what has happened.

"what's wrong?" Ruby cried as she stopped running as she closed in on them

Roman looked down in sadness, "we have some bad news Red" Roman told Ruby

"what is it?" Sun asked

Glynda showed them a newsletter they had received from Mistral. On it was an Emblem that had what looked like a heart but it was two high-heels.

"this was from Queen Cinder Fall of Mistral," Lyanna told the two, "it says that she has occupied Menagerie from Vale Forces as well as putting herself in charge if the Kingdome"

Ruby looked in shock, Jaune, Blake, Ren, and Nora were there in Menagerie. If this Cinder Woman was in Menagerie and had taken over the Kingdome, Blakes Home. what was Blake going to do?

"Is there something we can do?" Sun asked

"Not you, but me and the boy" came a voice

they all turned to Maria with her bags packed and her staff in hand.

"I and Oscar will be heading there by boat and were heading to see that Jaune friend of yours," Maria told them

"I was heading down there before I came here anyway," Oscar told them

"then we're coming with" Ruby cried

"No, You are needed elsewhere," Maria told them

"NO! we need to help our friends!" Ruby Cried

Maria sighed, "listen to me Ruby, I have been getting dreams of your friend Jaune and of you heading back to Vale. the Light brother has shown me these things. You and the others must head back to Vale" Maria told Ruby

Ruby didn't like the idea but she looked at Lyanna

"can you unlock it?" Ruby asked "the Vault I mean"

Lyanna looked at Ruby and sighed "I will" Lyanna told Ruby "But be careful, the Relics attract Grimm to it" Lyanna finished

Ruby then nodded and looked to Oscar

"it was good to meet you, Oscar, be safe and tell Jaune and them I said Hello," Ruby told him

Oscar nodded "I will Be safe Ruby," Oscar said before Grabbing his bags and waiting at the Bullhead docks.

Maria walked to Ruby and hugged the girl.

"We must Travel Different Paths, But Know, that we will all lead to the same ending," Maira said before following Oscar.

Ruby looked to the two as they walked off. She turned to her companions and smiled.

"let's get the relic and bring it to yang and then we'll figure something out once we hit Beacon" Ruby told them and they all agreed.

This was gonna be their last night in Vacuo. Lyanna was going to open the Vault for them the next day and decided to throw a party for their last night in shade. Roman was drinking some whiskey he had snuck in and watched as Ruby, Sun, Goodwitch and a couple of students were Laughing. Lyanna then walked up to Roman and sat next to him.

"You look depressed? any reason why?" Lyanna asked with a smile

Roman scoffed and drank again, "I'm stuck here, serving a God who brought me back and I'm also working with the girl who killed me," Roman told Lyanna "can't blame her though" Roman finished

Lyanna laughed and looked to Roman, "sounds like divine justice to me" Lyanna said with a smirk

Roman put his whiskey away and looked to Lyanna, "there's no such thing as divine justice! If there was I still be dead..." Roman said and then looked at Ruby "and Red's family would still be alive" Roman said and he walked away and onto a balcony.

That morning, Sun woke up, he was naked, he was confused about how he was naked and he had felt another person in bed with him. He looked to see a small pale woman, who he knew all too well. Ruby Rose. and she was naked as well. Thank god Yang wasn't there to see that...

* * *

.

.

.

The war in Atas was won! Winter Schnee or now Winter White as her ancestor's Journals and documents now prove, was named Queen of Atlas. now there was only one thing to be done. The sentencing of Caroline Cordovan and Jacques Schnee. But first, she needed her Brother, and a certain someone was going to fetch him.

Whitely's cell opened and he looked to see a small girl with hair that matched Neapolitan Ice-cream, "come to set the coward free?" he asked Neo

"you are many things, my friend, but not a coward," said a strained but yet soft voice

Whitley looked at Neo "why are you setting me free?" he asked

"Your Sister asked me to," Neo said with a smile

"You could have said no... you know that right?" Whitley asked

"Refuse the Queen? A dangerous Action" Neo responded with a chuckle

Neo then lead Whitley to the throne room, there on the throne was Winter. She wore a white Fur coat and had the Schnee Family sword in her hand which was Really the Whites sword. He was uncuffed and he stood in front of his sister.

"hello, Dear sister. or should I call you Your grace? or Queen winter? or-"

before he could finish, Winter hugged her little brother and Whitley smiled and hugged back

"you can always call me Winter, Whitley. Always" She told him

they parted from the hug and looked at each other

"So what is this about?" He asked Winter

"I have a job for you, Ser White" Winter told him

Whitley was confused, "Ser? but I'm not a knight?" he told her

"you are now" Winter told him "I've talked with my advisor and we decided that if you do this Job for us, Your so-called "crimes" will be cleared" Winter said

Whitley looked confused but he didn't question it, Instead, he just wanted to know what the job was.

"The Job, little brother is that you will sneak into Menagerie and talk with Queen Cinder Fall of Mistral and convincer her to leave the Kingdome" Winter told Whitley

Whitley looked confused. this wasn't a job for a knight.

"you could just send an anvoy for that, a Knight doesn't need to do things like this" Whitley said and then it hit him. His sister hand another agenda.

"I'm glad you figured it out, Ser Polendina with go with you and you are to head to the wall with her to seek out someone," Winter told him

"who am I looking for?" Whitley asked

"His names Jaune Black" Winter told him.

* * *

Jacques Schnee stood in front of his daughter in chains. He looked at her with a smile.

"Hello my loving daughter" Jacques said

Winter looked at him with a scowl. She knew he was thinking of getting out of this. that He could get out of this. However, Jacques was gonna learn that he wasn't gonna get out of this, Alive.

"Jacques Schnee, You are accused of supporting an enemy of the crown. How do you plead?" Winter asked

"Not guilty, your Grace" Jacques said with a smirk.

Winter smiled at him, "why is that?"

"I have fed you information and supplies since the beginning of your revolution" Jacques replied

"Oh really?" Winter asked with a smirk "is that why you had secretly married my sister to Tyrian Callows, without the Knowledage of Caroline Cordovin?" Winter asked again

Jaques froze. _'how did she-!? No! NO! Whitley!'_ Jacques thought to himself. He needed to play it cool. He needed to act like he had nothing to do with it.

"I had done no such thing. Your sister, Weiss had said she had wanted to marry Tyrian Callows to better the relationship of Atlas and Vale" Jacques told Winter

Winter kept smiling. She turned to her Advisor on her left, "will you play the tap please?" Winter asked and the Advisor nodded.

The Advisor grabbed a scroll and tapped on a recording.

[]"What is this about Schnee?" Said a feminine voice, which was Salem's.

"I want to Marry my daughter, Weiss, to Lord Tyrian" Jacques told Salem[]

At this point, Jacques was beginning to worry, but he needed to keep calm

[]"Does Cordovin know about this?" Salem asked

"of course not! the crazy woman doesn't even know what happens underneath her nose!" Jacques laughed

"very well, it shall be done," Salem said[]

the Tape ended Winter smirked. She walked down to her "Father".

"You already went behind One Queen you served while you were alive. How can I trust you to Serve me? or Serve Atlas?" Winter asked with a smirk

Winter turned her back and walked back to her throne and she sat down and looked down on the man who raised her.

"Jacques Schnee. You are hereby Found Guilty of your crimes and are hereby sentenced to death. You will be put against a wall and shot" Winter said

"NO! NOOO! YOU WHORE!" Jacques cried as he was being dragged away.

* * *

WInter walked to the tree with a shovel. this is where her mother and her spend most of their time together. She dug through the dirt until she had hit something, she looked in the hole to see a box, she grabbed it and dusted it off. On the box was a wing with a gear on the inside. She had felt like she had seen it before but she couldn't remember. She opened it to find a note left by Willow. Winter unfolded the note and read it:

_"My Lovely Winter,_ _if you are reading this then it is time for me to tell you who your real father is. You may have met him already since I had asked him to always check on you no matter what. I want you to know that he is a good man, He may seem aggravating, Oum knows how I felt about him sometimes. Winter, Your real father's name Is Qrow Branwen..."_


	3. A favor

Mercury was sitting in his cell alone and Jaune appeared in front of him. Mercury stood up and looked at Jaune

"Your doctors patched me up, Why?" Mercury asked the Blonde

"they're sworn to treat all wounded, friend or foe" Jaune replied back

Mercury scoffed "You want me alive so you can torture me? is that it?"

"No one's going to torture you..." Jaune told him

Mercury glared at Jaune. He turned around and sat on the cell's bed and looked at Jaune

"So how do we die? Hanging? Beheading? Drop us from the top of the wall?" Mercury asked

"I don't know what happens to the prisoners, not my place to decide," Jaune told him

Mercury down "then who decides?" Mercury asked

Jaune looked at him and looked at the halls before looking back at Mercury "I suppose Cinder does"

"is she your Queen now? You lick her boots? do you even know her!?" Mercury yelled

Jaune looked at him "I don't have a Queen or a King. I serve my friends" Jaune told him

Mercury chuckled and got up walked to Jaune "You spent too much time with us, Jaune. You can never be a kneeler again. And "Queen" Cinder, She'll betray you. Like she betrayed me and Emerald..." Mercury said

At the mentioned of her name, they both went quite. it's only been a week since her death. Mercury was still sad about it but knew he needed to move on. Jaune however, Jaune couldn't get over it. Not yet.

"We're gonna burn the bodies, do you want to say any words?" Jaune asked

"None. they're dead. burn them and move on. it's what we did" Mercury said with his voice full of hurt.

Jaune nodded and looked away. He was walking down the hallway and three cells down Jaune stopped. "Did you love her? She loved you..." he heard Mercury told him

Jaune walked back and stood in front of Mercury. Jaune wanted to know more.

"She told you?" Jaune asked

"No" Mercury said "All she ever talked about was killing you. That's how I know" Mercury told Jaune

Jaune looked down in sadness, Mercury grabbed his arms through the bars and looked at Jaune and Jaune looked back at him "She belongs here. You understand me? She belongs here..." Mercury said and Jaune nodded.

* * *

After that, Jaune went to the burning of the soldiers that had fallen on both sides. Jaune saw Emerald. She looked peaceful in the burning, Jaune left because he couldn't watch the flames burn her away. Blake noticed this. She knew all about Jaune and Emerald.

Jaune was training the new Rangers that had joined. two were fighting against each other and Jaune seemed to be glad. Soldiers were learning fast

"Good, good, pivot! Don't forget to pivot!" he said

He continued to watch the two fight with wooden swords. Jaune looked to see Ren and Blake teach the others who had guns. Nora was teaching the ones who were training to be hunters but decided to come here instead. Jaune then turned to see a Mistral soldier who was waiting for him

"The Queen wants a word with you, Jaune Black," she told Jaune

Jaune nodded and was lead to Cinder. she was staying in Gwen's old office and she was wearing a long dress with gold and white patterns along with it.

are you not hot your Grace?" Jaune asked as he approached Cinder

"Never, I'm always warm" Cinder told him and put her hand onto Jaunes face "Feel that?" She asked and Jaune nodded

The two sat down and Cinder looked at him

"You know who rules at Ark town now?" Cinder asked

Jaune hated the answer but he knew who it was.

"Tyrian Callows... Or the Scorpion King as they call him" Jaune replied

"The Psycho who put a dagger into Katelyn Arc's heart," Cinder said with Bitterness "don't you want to kill the man who murdered your family? your sister? your mother?" Cinder asked

"I want a lot of things, your grace" Jaune replied

"I've been talking to your fellow commanders. three of them hate you and only one likes you" Cinder told him

Jaune didn't answer. he already knew who the one was. _'thanks Ilia'_ Jaune said to himself

"It doesn't matter. I'll take back the south with the help of your friend yang and the help of Queen Winter. But when I leave here I want you to come with me, And I want you to be the one to mount Tyrian Callows's head on a spike. But if we're gonna take back the south we need men" Cinder told him

Jaune sighed "The Soldiers here work for Queen Kali, I Can't order the Blue Fang-"

"I'm not talking about the damn Blue Fang. I'm talking about the White Fang and the Silver Hand"

Jaune was dumbfounded "Your grace, you want the White Fang and Silver Hand to march in your army?" Jaune asked

"If they swear to follow me, I'll pardon them. We'll take Ark Town. Once the South is won, and we'll declare them citizens and we'll give them land to live on" Cinder said

Jaune looked at her and knew there was something else, something that she wasn't saying

"what's the catch, Your Grace?" Jaune asked

"I'll offer them their lives and their freedom _IF_ Adam kneels before me and swears his loyalty.

Jaune chuckled a little "I don't think that's likely. He and the rest of the White Fang along with Mercury Black and the Silver Hand are very stubborn" Jaune said

At the Mention of Mercury's name, Cinder had seemed surprised for a brief second. Jaune noticed this.

"You admire him, don't you?" Cinder said, recomposing herself and looking to Jaune.

"I respect him" Jaune replied with his head down

" well, he likes you. Convince him to bend the kneel..."

"Your grace-"

"...or he burns"

Jaune looked down and sighed "How much time do I have?" Jaune asked

"Nightfall. The sun drops fast this time of year. Hurry, Commander Black" Cinder replied.


	4. The Qrow and the Dragon

Qrow landed on the courtyard of Beacon and looked around and wondered where Yang would be.

"excuse me?" Came the voice of Arslan

Qrow looked her and her hand was on her sword. Qrow didn't want to fight, but he was gonna if she was.

"I'm looking for my niece... or the Queen, Yang" Qrow said

Arslan looked him up and down

Arslan loosened her grip on her sword

"what's your business with the Queen?"

"I just said- you know what, just take me to her," Qrow said and Arslan lead him to Yang

Yang was in her Throne Room and looked around her throne room, then there was a knock on the door.

"who is it?" yang asked as she turned to the door

"Yang, your um... Uncle is here to see you?" Arslan asked

the door opened and Qrow walked in to see yang

Yang was shocked to see her Uncle right in front of her.

"hey firecracker," Qrow said

Yang and Qrow stayed in Ozpins old office. Yang walked to the Balconey and Qrow walked next to her. Yang looked down at the people in the Courtyard, the old students, the bandits now soldiers, and the new villagers.

"Everyone looks happy enough from up here, reminds me of the old day..."

At that Qrow chuckled

"What?" Yang turned to him with a smirk

"your starting to sound like a Summer when she took care of you and Ruby" Qrow told Yang

"I do not!" Yang laughed

Qrow chuckled again and he looked down again at the courtyard and then looked to the statues of the Heros. He knew both of them, they were his friends back then, Amon and Shae Green, ot thats what they went by.

"ya know, I was thinking of all the times Summer's sister made me, Raven and Summer go with her down to Vale"

"mom's sister? you mean Aunt Shae? Why?" Yang asked

Qrow looked at her with surprise. "I'm shocked you remember her, you were two when she came by"

"well, I found out a lot about them in Ozpin's old Office, but there was nothing on their parents" Yang said with a nervouse chuckle "so why did Aunt Shae drag you three down to Vale?"

"She liked to walk among the people, she liked to sing to them" Qrow said

Yang was surprised as well "She sang to them? really?" Yang asked

"Oh yeah! Her and Summer would take a spot on the Streets and then they'd sing"

"Summer sung as well? And what did you and Mom do?" Yang asked

"Well I made sure no one mugged them And Raven collected the money. Shae wanted to see how much she could make" Qrow chuckled

"We're they any good?" Yang asked

"They were very good" Qrow told her "Raven never told you about Summer and Di- Shae?

"Mom told me Shae was good at killing people, Or should I say Dia" Yang told Qrow

"so you know about her real name? Qrow asked, Yang nodded

Qrow sighed "Dia never liked killing. She loved singing..." Qrow said

"And what did you do with the money?"

"Well, one time, she gave it to an orphanage in Vert. One time... we got drunk.

The two of them laugh

"that does sound like you! HAHAHA!" Yang laughed

Then the door opened and in walked in Cardin

"Your Grace. A soldier is here, said they have some Info on the Children of Salem" Cardin said "I'm also going to be heading with a couple of men to a Village where they were spotted" Cardin finished

Yang looked to her uncle "Want to come with Uncle Qrow?" Yang asked

"I think I can protect you from some Children of Salem" Qrow said with a smile

Yang Chuckled "I think _I_ can protect me from the Children of Salem" Yang told Qrow "Come on Uncle Qrow, Sing a song for me~!" Yang said with a laugh

"Your Grace" Qrow said with fake formality and left the room.

* * *

.

.

.

A Couple of soldier's laughed with each other. Another soldier talks with some women. a group of people wearing Black and red Mask with no eye's or mouth killed them and just down the street, Cardin was hearing the commotion. Hearing the chaos, Cardin begin running towards the sound and find the body of the dead soldier"

Cardin looked around to see the masked Figures surrounding him, "So, You all must be the Children of Salem..." Cardin said and grabbed his mace and readied himself to fight.

After a tense few moments, a fight breaks out. Cardin swung his mace right into the head of one of the figures and killed them instantly, One of the figures shot at Cardin and hit him on the shoulder, But he ran and hit the figure in the stomach.

Another fight breaks out elsewhere, Two of the Children of Salem fall and Qrow looks around. He sees one of the Figures running away and chases after them.

Cardin was doing his best at killing some of the figures but more of them kept coming. Cardin turned around to kill another but they stabbed him in the ribs, But Cardin smashed his mace in the figures side and kicked the figure away.

Qrow walks down an alley and upon noticing the chaos, heads to the fighting.

Cardin kept fighting but was badly outnumbered, Cardin continues to fight but as he was about to kill another figure, they were shot away, Cardin looked to see Qrow, Who arrived to assist him. Cardin smiled and killed a figure rushing at him, Qrow sliced one of the attackers in half and then completely beheaded another. From afar, a sniper looked through their scope and spotted Qrow and shot.

Qrow kept fighting and turned, only to feel a sharp pain in the right side of his chest. He stepped back a lil only to be stabbed in the back. This made Qrow turn and stab the figure. Qrow then turned around and cut two in half! Qrow looked to Cardin, who killed the last of their attackers.

the Sniper looked to see the two and Shot both of them.

Cardin and Qrow fell. With blood leaking from Qrows neck...


	5. A Mission

Neptune is skipping stones as there's a girl next to him

"No sunflowers. I don't like yellow. Roses are very nice, definitely roses. And music!" cried the girl "I adore music. But no flutes, I hate flutes! We can have a harp if you like, but no flutes. Then there's the food. Food is the most important thing, don't you agree? We're going to need pigeon pies"

She kept talking as Neptune has been skipping stones and ignoring her.

"Don't they?" the girl asked

"Don't who?" Neptune asked

"People eat pigeon pie in the capital. don't they?"

Neptune puts his arm around her. and they walked along the beach

"They certainly do, my dear. They certainly do" Neptune told her, Neptune and the girl looked up and Beacon "It's a fine place, isn't it? A fine place. I never thought I'd end up settling down in a place like this...

"You won't," the girl said

Neptune looked at her confused "Pardon?"

"you won't live here forever. After all, aren't you a Knight under Queen Yang who is trying to take back the vale?

Neptune looked at here and nodded "Oh! Right!" Neptune said with a smirk

They continue to walk on the beach and talk along the way but the girl stops walking. Neptune stopped with here and he looks at someone in the distance.

"Who's that?" The Girl asked

Neptune looked at who it was. Arslan is sitting on a stone wall, waiting for Neptune.

"Arslan fucking Atlan!" Neptune cried and Neptune leaves the girl and starts walking towards Arslan.

"Ser Arslan?" Neptune asked

Arslan turned and nodded to him "Ser Neptune the Dragonslayer" Arslan said and she looked to the girl "who's she?" Arslan asked with a smirk

Neptune looked back and saw her waving. He turned back to Arslan, "not Important, now what do you want?" Neptune asked her

Arslan smiled and looked at a small Sailboat that was waiting on the beach

"We're going sailing," Arslan said

"Wait! Where are we sailing!?" Neptune cried

"We'll be going to vale on a secret mission. To Rescue a certain White Haired girl"

* * *

.

.

.

the two had arrived on the beach on Vale and hid the boat in a cave. They both get out of the boat and grab their things. they walk away from the beach and notice a broken down dust station.

Arslan looks at Neptune

"we'll stay here tonight" She told him

Neptune nodded and they walked to the station.

they walked in and found the place was recently cleaned out and it was boarded up recently. Neptune set their food and weapon in one place and pulled out their sleeping bags off his back.

Arslan was searching around the station she walked slowly to make sure there was no one around and that's when she heard the noise of motorcycles turning off in the distance. Arslan looks around and sees a group of riders approach. Arslan sneaks back to the station and slowly enters. Neptune turns to see her sneaking back in and walks to her.

"Arslan what are you-?" but Arslan closed his mouth

Arslan held her pointer finger to her mouth and gestured him to follow him. She leads him to a window with a board missing and they looked out to see some riders looking around

"How many you count?" Neptune asked

"Four at least" Arslan replied, "How many you think you can take?" She asked him

"One, Two maybe" Neptune replied

Arslan looked back at the window to see a Female Rider with a mohawk looking around and then looked at the window

"Hey! over here lads!" she cried

The other three riders come to her and they stop

"come out with yer hands up!" the female rider cried

"Fucking Hell!" Neptune cried and Arslan nodded

Both get up and exit the station

"Morning, glade we found some people! we've traveled for days without a map!" Arslan cried with Neptune behind her

"Who are you?" the Raider asked

"I'm Oliva Cooper," Arslan said and then points to Neptune "This is Malcome Blue"

"You're not from here are you?" the rider asked

"nope! I'm from Lantis and so is Malcome" Arslan told them

"What brings two Lantis citizens to south Vale?" she asked

"We were on our way to visit a friend in Arktown" Arslan told her

"we know you have weapons, so hand them over" the Rider demanded

"there's no need for this. Just, point us in the right direction. We'll find our way" Arslan said

"Hand them over now!" the Rider demanded again

Neptune and Arslan look at each other. They go inside the station and bring out their weapons, Arslan put her sword down and then flings a knife into the throat of a rider. She then kills another, stabbing them and knocking him off of his horse, the third charges at Neptune and he quickly grabs his gun and shoots the rider. However, the Rider survives.

"Now the odds are even," Arslan told them

Arslan ran and picked up her sword and ran to the fourth rider. Neptune shot at the rider again but he dodged the attack and ran for Neptune. the Rider pulled out a Warhammer and slammed down on Neptunes Gun and a soon as that happend Neptune discarded his gun and pulled his sword out and slit the Riders stomach open. Neptun looked to see Arslan looking at him.

"Nice move!" she said with a smirk

"Luck" Neptune said

Arslan rolled her eyes and smiled, "You had a wonderful teacher"

and the two hid the bodies and took two of the riders motorcycles and set off to Ark town


	6. Commander Jaune Black

Jaune walked into a cell, there in chains next to him was Adam Tarrus.

"So here we are. The Bull and the Bastard of Beacon" Adam said

"Here we are..." Jaune replied "When we first met I was your prisoner. And now, for our last meeting-"

"that wasn't the first time we met," Adam told Jaune.

Jaune was taken back. Adam Remembered him.

"We first met when we attacked Beacon. and when I stabbed the girl in front of you..." Adam told Jaune "I regret a lot of things. I regret doing that to your girl in front of you... I wish you were the one to kill me" Adam said

"This doesn't have to be our last meeting," Jaune said trying to Ignore what Adam was saying about Vernal

"No, but it will be," Adam said

"You know what Cinder wants?" Jaune asked

"She wants me to kneel. and she wants the White Fang to fight for her. I'll give her this much: She's bold" Adam said with a chuckle

Jaune sat down in front of Adam "Shouldn't a ruler be bold?" Jaune asked

"I respect her. If she gets what she wants, I expect she'll be a better ruler than the fool who sat on the Mistral throne last time. But I'll never serve her" Adam told him

"You told me you weren't here to conquer. You told me your people have bled enough. Adam was that all a lie?" Jaune asked

"No, none of that was a lie. But I don't want them bleeding for Cinder Fall either" Adam told Jaune.

"You spent your life convincing 90 clans to come together for the first time in history. You didn't do it for power. You didn't do it for glory! you did it to save people!"

"They followed me because they respected me. Because they believed in me. The moment I kneel... that's all gone" Adam said "How will they do it? Shot? Hanging?" Adam asked

Jaune looked down "she'll burn you alive"

Adam chuckled and looked at Jaune "Bad way to go" he told Jaune "I'll be honest with you, I don't want to die. But it's better than betraying everything I believe" Adam said with a smile

Jaune moved closer to him and looked him in the eyes "You'd rather burn than kneel? Isn't their survival, more important than your pride?" Jaune asked

"You're a good kid Jaune... truly, you are..." Adam said with a sigh

Jaune walks to the door, but he then turns around to look at Adam one more time.

"I think you're making a terrible mistake Adam. You need to do what's right" Jaune told him

Adam looked at Jaune and smiled "I use to believe that what I was doing was right. Until I saw every living thing's Corpse in his eyes..."

Jaune looked at the man who had killed his wife, who killed the first person he ever loved. But now he respected the man. Even if he was stubborn. Jaune nods and leaves the cell room.

* * *

Members of the Blue Fang escort Adam out of his cell and into the courtyard to Cinder. As he entered the courtyard Cinder was waiting for him. She walked to him and he was stopped right in front of her.

"Adam Tarrus, you've been called the King Beyond the Wall. Bend the knee, I promise you mercy.

Adam looked at his captured friends and then to Mercury. Adam then looked at Jaune, who was mouthing to him to kneel.

"Kneel and live or you can burn," CInder told him

Adam looked around, this time to the trees and to the sand and the sound of water rushing nearby.

"This was my home for many years. I would do anything to save it" Adam told Cinder and he looked to her "I wish you good fortune in the wars to come," Adam told Cinder

Cinder sighed and nods to her men and they take Adam onto the burning pyre and tie him to it. Cinder walks to the front of the pyre.

"White Fang, his choice decided his fate. Learn from his fate" Cinder told them all

Cinder then used her semblance and maiden powers to light the pyre. The flames began to consume Adam. He could feel the heat. The fire began to spread and it sinched Adam's legs. Adam twitched as the flames burned him and the Flames grew higher.

"AH! AHHH!" Adam screamed out as the flames consumed his legs. He couldn't take the pain anymore and he was going to scream.

A single shot ran through the air. Mercury, Cinder, Fennec, and Blake looked behind them to see Jaune with Rifle in his hands. Adam looked to see the blood leaking from his chest, and before everything went black, he mouthed the words 'thank you' to Jaune with a smile.

* * *

.

.

.

Jaune stood in front of Cinder in Gwen's old Office. Cinder had called him in about the events of last night.

"I ordered Adam burnt at the stake. You prevented that order from being carried out. You showed mercy. A Queen's word is law" Cinder told him "Show too much kindness, people won't fear you. If people don't fear you, they don't follow you"

Jaune looked at her and sighed "With respect, Your Grace, the easterners will never follow you, no matter what you do. You're the Queen who burned their king alive" Jaune told Cinder

"Who then? You?" Cinder asked

"No," Jaune told her "Only one of their own"

Cinder sighed and handed him a written letter, "this is from Carolina Church" Cinder told him

"The Lord Commander's niece?" Jaune asked as he took the letter

"Lady Church now. She's head of her house now and a child of 15. I asked her to commit her house to my cause, that's her response" Cinder told him

Jaune opened the letter and read it out loud "House Church knows no king but the King of the Arks, whose name is Arc" Jaune read and he smiled

Cinder smirked but made it fade and looked at Jaune "That amuses you?"

Jaune quickly made his smile go away and looked to Cinder "I apologize, Your Grace. southerners can be a bit like the White Fang. Loyal to their own" Jaune told her

"Seems so. Tonight, the Blue Fang elects a new Lord Commander. It seems Commander Fennec is going to win"

"Most likely" Jaune sighed

"He thinks you're a traitor. What's your life going to be like on the Wall with Fennec in command?" Cinder asked

"Shitty, I expect," Jaune told him

Cinder almost laughed at that but she stood up and looked at Jaune "Your bravery made him look weak. He'll punish you for it. I don't punish men for bravery. I reward them" Cinder said

"I don't doubt it, Your Grace. I don't know what I have left to give you" Jaune told him

"You can give me the South" Cinder said

"No, I can't. Even if I wanted to, I'm a bastard. A Black"

"Kneel before me. Lay your sword at my feet. Pledge me your service and you'll rise again as Jaune Arc, King of Ark Town"

* * *

.

.

.

"She'll make you an Arc with the stroke of a pen!?" Blake cried

"It's the first thing I ever remember wanting. I'd daydream that my father would give me the Arc name and just like that I would never be the bastard of Ark Town again" Jaune said with a sigh

"You deserve this. You do!" Flynt said

"you can't! we need to be here! you saw what's out there! we all did!" Blake cried

"But you'd be King of Ark town! we could travel back to Vale and save Weiss!" Flynt cried

"I swore to Kali I would deal with the White Fang and Silver Hand First!" Jaune cried

The Room began to get crowded and Ilia walked in and next to her was the last person she expected. Kali herself! Both Jaune and Blake were surprised.

Kali stood in front of them "Does anyone wish to speak for candidates before we cast our tokens for the 998th Lord Commander of the Blue Fang?"

Corsac stands up with Fennec by his side

"Commander Fennec, My Brother, he's a man of true nobility. He was an acting commander when the Wall came under attack and led us to victory against the White Fang. He's a veteran of 100 battles and has been a defender of the Wall almost all of his life. He's the only true choice!" Corsac Finished

Some of the Men cheered and patted them on the back.

"Is there anyone else?" Kali asked, Hoping for a certain person

"Queen Kali!" Flynt cried

Every soldier, including Jaune, look to Flynt at the back of the room in shock.

"Go on," Kali said with a smile

Jaune looked to Flynt and he shook his head at Flynt

"While Commander Fennec was quickly wounded and was hiding, Commander Jaune Black was leading," Flynt said

Every soldier went quiet.

"Commander Fennec fought bravely, it is true. And when he was wounded, it is Jaune who saved us. He took charge of the wall's defense. He captured Mercury Black. He went East to deal with Adam Tarrus, knowing it almost certainly meant his own death. Gwen herself chose Jaune to be a Commander as soon as he arrived" Flynt told Kali

Kali looked at Jaune and then to Blake and Blake looked to her mother and nodded

"She saw something in Jaune, and now we've all seen it, too. He may be young, but he's the commander we turned to when the night was darkest!" Flynt said

The men give Jaune a strong cheer. Kali was clapping as well

"I can't argue with any of that" Fennec said as he stood and he looked to Kali

"But who does Commander Jaune want to command? Everyone knows he loved a Silver Hand girl and spoke with Adam many times. What would have happened in that tent between those two old friends if Queen Cinders' army hadn't come along? We all saw him put the King-beyond-the-Wall out of his misery. Do you want to choose a man who has fought the White Fang all his life? or a man who makes love to them!" Fennec cried

Jaune doesn't respond. Kali looked at the two and sat down and Ilia took the stand

"It is the time!"

Soldiers walk to the front of the room, placing their tokens into a jar. Ilia breaks the jar and counts the tokens. Fennec and Jaune have the same amount of tokens.

Ilia looks at Kali "It appears to be a tie, Your Grace"

Kali rises once more and casts her own vote for Jaune. The men near Fennec look angry. While Everyone else cheers

"Jaune! Jaune! Jaune! Jaune!" cheered the soldiers

Jaune rises and see's Fennec glaring at him. But Jaune and lets out a small smile for the first time since he entered the room.


	7. Eye for an Eye

Qrow was with Yang in her throne room. Qrow and been grazed in the neck by the sniper. Cardin had lost his life in the alleyway, but Yang would give him a hero's burial. Yang was discussing an attack on the first northern bases that were south of beacon.

"I'm sure that the people of Vale wouldn't mind wanting a different Queen then Salem," Yang told him

Qrow looked to Yang "Let's be generous and assume that's true. Here in Beacon, you have the support of the common people and only the common people. What was that like, ruling without the rich?" Qrow asked

Yang sighed "yeah I have the support of the common people but the have already claimed me Queen and given me a royal house! whatever that means" Yang said

"Your new house, the house you started, House Xiao-Long will be gone, not a single person who shares your blood is alive to support you, Ruby's not here, Half of The Arcs are dead as well, Salem and Tyrian saw to that. House Belladonna won't back you either, she has to worry about her own problems" Qrow said

Yang looked out to her balcony at the rising sun, "Salems, Xiao-Longs, Belladonnas, Arcs, Whites. They're all just spokes on a wheel" Yang said "This one's on top, then that one's on top and on and on it spins, crushing the people on the ground"

Qrow sighed "It's a beautiful dream. Stopping the wheel. You're not the first person to have dreamt it. Dia dreamed it"

Yang turned to him, "I'm not going to stop the wheel. I'm going to break the wheel" Yang told him and left.

* * *

.

.

.

Blue Fang soldiers shoot at a target with their guns in the courtyard. A number of others look on. Cinder watches from some stairs.

A guard turned to Cinder "Your grace, think highly of this boy, why?" he asked

"He is the Lord Commander of the Blue Fang," Cinder told him

"he's also the Son some Whore" The guard replied

"that is true. He was born a Bastard, He Became a Knight... But he'll Die a King" Cinder said and continued to watch Jaune train the men

"I also think it's time I was given an Heir..." Cinder said to herself

Later that day, Jaune was working on some paperwork to recruit more people from Menagerie. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Jaine said not looking up

"Hello Lord Commander," Cinder said as she walked in

Jaune realized who it was and stood up, "your grace, How can I help you?" Jaune asked

Cinder was wearing a robe that went to her legs.

"I want you Come with us when we ride south," Cinder told him as she walks forward to him "None of us know the castle as well as you do. Its hidden tunnels, its weaknesses, its people. Ark Town was your home once. Don't you want to chase the rats out of it?"

Jaune didn't have an answer for Cinder. Ark town was his home. The Branwen tribe was his home and Family. Beacon and his friends were his family.

"There's only one war. Life against death. And we need all Kingdoms, but I will not force you. But I want to show you something" Cinder said

"You're gonna show me some vision in the fire? Forgive me, my Lady. But I don't trust in visions" Jaune told her.

Cinder smirked and she sat on Jaunes desk sitting right in front of him. Jaune didn't know what she was doing

"No visions. No magic. Just life" Cinder told him

She opens up her robes, naked underneath. She leans back, and takes Jaune's hand into her own, slowly leading it up her body to cup her breast. Jaune didn't react. He didn't know what to do.

"Do you feel my heart beating? This power in you, you resist it, and that's your mistake. Embrace it Jaune" she told him

Cinder smiles and looks down at Jaune's hand, Jaune looks too and Realizing that she is no longer holding it there, he slowly pulls it away but Cinder grabs Jaunes hand and slowly moves to back and with her other hand, she caresses Jaune's face and then sits on his lap.

"Male and female. Two parts of a greater whole. We are joining this power. Power to make life" Cinder told Jaune and kissed him on the lips Jaune did nothing but then pulled back a little

"I can't... I just-" Jaune began but Cinder kissed him again.

She stopped then looked at him in his eyes.

"Forget everything. Give in to your animal instincts" she told him and kissed him

Jaune did as she said. She was a Queen after all. There were consequences for disobeying royalty.

Blake heard all of it.

* * *

.

.

.

Jaune had walked into the room where Kali was staying. There he found Ren, Flynt, Ilia, And Nora sitting with Kali.

"My Queen" Jaune spoke and Kali turned to him

Kali smiled "Lord Commander" she replied with a smile

"Guys, I'd like to speak to the Queen alone," he said. They got up and left.

Jaune grabbed a chair and Sat across from Kali

"How are you feeling?" he asked her

"Oh, like a 30-year-old woman slowly freezing to death" Kali chuckled

Jaune smiled and then looked to the ground and sighed "I need your advice. There's something I want to do, something I have to do. But it'll divide the Blue Fang. Half the men will hate me the moment I give the order"

"Half the men hate you already, Lord Commander," Kali told him "do it"

"But you don't know what it is?"

"That doesn't matter. You do" Kali told him. "Kill the Boy Jaune Arc. Kill the boy, and let the man be Born" Kali told him

Jaune nodded and walked out of Kali's room

After his conversation. Jaune was sitting in his desk and Mercury sat across from Jaune

"What am I doing here?" Mercury asked

Jaune looked at him "Where are the rest of the White Fang now?" Jaune asked

Mercury scoffed

"Where have they gone?"

No response

"Who leads them?"

Mercury then sat up and looked at Jaune

"They followed Adam. They won't follow anyone else" Mercury told him

"What about you?"

"Hard to lead when you're in chains"

"What if I unchained you?"

Thus caused mercury confusion "Why would you do that?" He asked

"Because you are not my enemy. And I'm not yours" Jaune told him

"You sure seemed like my enemy when you were killing my men" Mercury scoffed

"Things change Merc" Jaune told him

"And now everything is going to change?" Mercury asked

Jaune nodded "It is"

"Why now?" Mercury asked

"Because now.." Jaune began and he leaned forward to Mercury "...I am Lord Commander of the Blue Fang"

Mercury leaned to Jaune as well "What would you have me do, Lord Commander?" Mercury asked with a smile

Jaune stood up and looked to Mercury. "I'd have you go East of the Wall. Gather the remaining White Fang wherever they are and bring them back here. I'll open the gates for them and let them through. I'll find them lands to settle south of the Wall" Jaune told Mercury

"They won't kneel"

"I don't want them to kneel for me. I want them to fight with me when the time comes"

"The day I ask my people to fight with the Blue Backs is the day my people cut my guts from my belly and make me eat them"

"What? Are you scared?" Jaune asked him

Mercury stood up and faced Jaune "That's an easy thing to say to a man in cuffs"

Jaune then grabbed Mercury's hands and uncuffed Mercury. Mercury's eyes widen as he feels his hands.

"Your people need a leader. And they need to get west of the Wall before it's too late. We don't have much time and they have less. The Hybrids are coming and they'll hit your people first. I'm not asking you to make peace to save your skin. Make peace to save your people" Jaune told him

Were gonna need airships, right now they be on the edge of Menagerie, on an Island call HardHome" Mercury told him

I'll talk to Cinder about lending us some Airships" Jaune told Mercury

"You're coming with me?" Mercury asked

Jaune nodded

"I'm the Lord Commander of the Blue Fang. They need to hear it from me" Jaune told him

Mercury nodded in understanding and Jaune told him to get his weapons from Ilia.

* * *

.

.

.

Soldiers of the Blue Fang talk amongst themselves. Cinder and Kali are present. Jaune stands at the table in the front of the room with Fennec and Blake behind him. Blake looked to Jaune in shock

"You're bringing White Fang here!? through the gates!?" Blake cried

"Men, women, and children will die by the thousands if we do nothing!" Jaune cried back

"So what!? They attacked us! Let the Hybrids deal with them!" Blake cried

Some of the men in the crowd cheer. Jaune, however, looks disappointed at Blake. This wasn't like her.

"We've been fighting them all for thousands of years. They've slaughtered villages. They've slaughtered our brothers!" Fennec yelled

Jaune stood up and looked to the both of them "And we've slaughtered them as well!" Jaune cried

Ilia stood up and looked to Jaune "I will follow you anywhere, you know that" She told him

Jaune nodded and then Flynt and Neon stood up

"We'll help you as well," Neon told Jaune.

Corsac stood up and looked to Jaine "They killed 50 of our brothers. I can't forget that. I can't forgive it" He said and some men agreed

"We can learn to live with the white Fang or we can add them to the army of the dead. Whatever they are now, they're better than that" Jaune told him

Corsac and a couple of men left the room and the meeting was dismissed

Jaune was in his office with Cinder, Flynt, Neon, and Ilia "I hope you know what you're doing with the White Fang. I need those Airships" She told him "I'll be heading back to mistral as soon as you return"

"You'll get them back, I swear it. Have a safe journey, Your Grace. And thank you" Jaune told her

Cinder nods and leaves the room. Outside Blake glares ant Cinder as she leaves his room.

Blake hated Jaune. What he did with Emerald and Cinder. She has had sex with him multiple times. She thought that would at least mean something to them, but she assumed it meant nothing to Jaune. And she was going to get even with him, he had betrayed her. An Eye for an Eye as they say...


	8. Dark Brother

The Blue Fang prepares the Airships rain falls on Fort Petra. Mercury is lead to Jaune. Jaune looks at him, nods, and a soldier removes Mercury chains. Mercury raises his free hands to Fennec in the distance and is carried away. Jaune walks over to Blake.

"Blake, you have command until I come back," Jaune told her

"Jaune, it is my duty to tell you I believe this mission is reckless," she told Jaune with a bit of an angry look

Jaune sighed, "I know how you feel, but we need them," Jaune told her and walked away and onto and Airship.

* * *

.

.

.

The Airships full of Blue Fang soldiers dock at the Hardhome docks. Jaune and Mercury get out together. They both had their swords on their hips.

"Do You trust me Jaune?" Mercury asked

June looked at Hardhome as they walked out "Does that make me an Idiot?" Jaune asked Mercury

Mercury smiled and looked to Hardhome "We're Idiots together now"

They walk to meet the men and women of Hardhome, lead by a man wearing full-on Grimm Armor.

Mercury sighed as he saw him "Jaune this is the Lord of Bones" Neptune told Jaune as they meet each other

"Been a long time" Mercury told the lord of Bones

The lord of bones spat at Jaunes feet "Last time I saw you the little runt was your prisoner. The other way around now. What happened?" he asked Mercury

"War" was Mercury's reply

"You call that a war!?" LoB cried "The greatest army the East has ever seen cut to pieces by a Mistral Queen!?"

"get Sienna, Malabo, and Victoria, and let's find somewhere quiet to talk," Mercury told LoB

LoB sneered and moved closer to Mercury "You don't give the orders here"

"I'm not giving an order," Mercury told him

"Why aren't you in a Cell?" LoB asked

Jaune looked to LoB "He's not my prisoner and I'm not his" Jaune told him

"Oh really?" LoB asked with a sneer "What is he?"

"We're allies," Jaune told him

The Hardhome Faunas complain loudly. And LoB grabs his spear and points it at Mercury's neck

"You fucking traitor! You fight for the Blue Backs now!?"

"I don't fight for the Blue backs"

"We're not here to fight," Jaune told LoB as he had his hands on Croceas Mors "We're here to talk"

"Is that right? You and the pretty Blonde do a lot of talking, Mercury? And when you're done talking, do you get down on your knees and suck his cock-"

but before he could finish Mercury kicked his leg and then Mercury began to stomp on his face until he was dead. Mercury stopped and looked to other Faunas

"Get Sienna, Malabo, and Victoria, and Let's talk"

* * *

.

.

.

Jaune with Mercury at his right and Ilia to his left are surrounded by Sienna Khann a Fauns chieftess, Malabo Hornwood a Rhino Faunas in charge of Hardhome and Victoria Fan, a Faunas soldier who was a lieutenant to Adam and various other Faunas leaders of the East.

Jaune looked to each one of them "My name's Jaune Arc. I'm Lord Commander of the Blue Fang. We're not friends. We've never been friends. We won't become friends today. This isn't about friendship. This is about survival. This is about putting a 700-foot wall between you and what's out there" Jaune told them

"You built that wall to keep us out," Sienna told Jaune

Malabo agreed with Sienna "Since when do the westerners give two shits if we live?"

"In normal times we wouldn't. But these aren't normal times. The Hybrids don't care if your White Fang or Blue Fang, Faunas or Human. We're all the same to them. Meat to their army. But together, we can beat them" Jaune told the two

Sienna scoffed "Beat the Hybrids? Good luck with that. Run from them, maybe" Sienna told Jaune

Jaune pulls out the dagger that Blake used back at Misty Falls, Sienna looks at it hesitantly.

"It's not a trick. It's a gift for those who join us" Jaune told them

He gave the dagger to Sienna and she examined the dagger

"This dagger is made of Moonsteel. A soldier of the Blue-Fang used one of these daggers to kill a Hybrid" Jaune told them

Malabo then looked at the dagger "You saw this?" he asked Jaune

"No. But I trust her" Jaune told him

"There are a lot of stories about Moonsteel. Royal Families made Weapons out of them for their descends to use" Victoria told Malabo

"There are also stories about a lady in a tower" Malabo sneered

Sienna then looked to Malabo "And with the things we've seen you don't believe them?"

Jaune looked to the three "Come with me and I'll share these weapons"

Sienna looked at him with confusion "Come with you where?" she asked

"There are good lands west of the wall. The Blue Fang will allow you through the tunnel and allow your people to farm those lands"

There is hesitation in them. Jaune notices that and sighs.

"I knew Adam. He never wanted a war with the Blue Fang, he wanted a new life for his people. For you. We're prepared to give you that new life" Jaune told them

"If...?" Sienna asked

"If you swear you join us when the real war begins," Jaune told her

"Where is Adam?" Victoria asked

"He died"

"How?"

after a long pause, Jaune looked to her "I shot him through his heart" Jaune told her

The Faunas in the cabin start to riot and yell at Jaune

"I say we send the Lord Commander back with no eyes!" Malabo cried

Victoria and Malabo grab their weapons but Mercury steps forward.

"None of you saw Adam die! I did! Queen Cinder, who broke our army, wanted to burn him alive to send him a message. Jaune Black defied that cunt's orders. His shot was mercy. What it did took courage, and that's what we need today: the courage to make peace with men you've been fighting for generations!" Mercury cried

"I lost my father, my uncle, and 2 brothers fighting the Blue backs," Sienna told Jaune

Jaune sighed "I'm not asking you to forget your dead. I'll never forget mine. I lost 50 brothers the night that Adam attacked the wall. But I'm asking you to think about your children now. They'll never have children of their own if we don't band together" Jaune told them

Mercury nodded in agreement and Victoria released her grip on her weapon.

"Darkness is coming and the dead come with it. No Army can stop them. The Faunas can't stop them! The Blue Fang can't stop them! And all the 8 kingdoms can't stop them! Only together, all of us, and even then it may not be enough, but at least then we'll give the fuckers a fight!" Jaune told them

There are small nods of approval throughout the room. Victoria then looked to Mercury

"You vouch for this man, Mercury?" Victoria asked

"he knows how to fight. He's young, but he knows how to lead. He didn't have to come to Hardhome. He came because he needs us. And we need him" Mercury told her

Malabo shook his head "My ancestors would spit on me if I broke bread with a westerner"

"So would mine, but fuck 'em, they're dead," Sienna told them

Sienna, Victoria and nearly half of the room walk to Jaune

"I'll never trust a man in blue" Malabo said

"I'm with Mercury. We stay here we're dead men. At least with this Jaune Arc, there's a chance" Sienna told Malabo

"Keep that new life you want to give us. Keep your Moonsteel, Jaune Arc. Soon as you get on his ships, they're gonna slit your throats and dump your bodies to the bottom of the Shivering Sea. That's our enemy. That has always been our enemy" Malabo told them

Faunas start leaving the cabin and head towards the Bullheads.

* * *

.

.

.

Jaune, Mercury, Sienna, and Victoria are leading the Faunas to the boats.

"How many are with us? 500?" Jaune asked them

Mercury cried "I'm not good at counting," he told Jaune

"We're leaving too many behind..." Jaune sighed

"The Eastern Faunas are stubborn" Sienna told Jaune "You know how long it took Adam to band them together? 12 fucking years"

Jaune sighed and nodded "And he knew them better than I ever will..."

"They're running out of food. There's nothing to hunt and there are no crops to grow. They'll come around" Victoria told Jaune

Victoria then walked up to 2 children with a redheaded faunas

"Bess is gonna look after you. She's in charge, you listen to her" Victoria told the children

"I wanna go with you!" cried the little boy

"I need to get the old folks on the boats. I'm right behind you, I promise!" Victoria told them and she kisses them on the forehead.

Ilia helps get an Old Faunas man's bags on the Bullhead and that's when she feels a sudden rush of cold air. Ilia then hears the dogs are barking outside...

Jaune loads three little boys onto a boat then turns to hear the dogs barking. The wind starts whipping from a neighboring cliff and the dogs start whimpering. Everyone slowly turns to the source. They saw a sudden blizzard of snow and the sky became dark...

Malabo looked into the distance and saw what was happening "Shut the gate!" he cried

Faunas run to the gate to board it up. They then began to hear howling from the distance. The Faunas on the other side of the gate begin charging the gate. The Faunas began closing the gate quickly

"Wait! Open the gate!" "Let us in! Help us!" "Please open it!" came the cries of the other people on the gate.

Malabo walks to the gate with his weapon, which was a curved sword that looks like a snake moving in the grass. Malabo peers through a small hole in the wall, and there he hears a faint scream in the distance. Then there is nothing. Malabo sees nothing through the hole.

Suddenly a Hybrid rams into the wall and Malabo backs up quickly and looks to the Men behind the wall

"Lock and load! Lock and load!" Malabo cried

The Hybrids claw and hack at the gate. The Faunas began to shoot over the wall, but one Hybrid sticks his hand through the gate and Malabo chops it off.

Faunas began to make a mad rush towards the Bullheads with many people pushing others away

"Get in line! Get in line!" Sienna cried

A Hybrid tries to climb the gate. But it is shot down but then it gets back up. A Hybrid crawl to the top of a cabin and jumps through the hole in the roof. One Hybrid tries to climb under the gate. A hellfire of bullets descends at the Hybrids trying to get through the wall, most of the land. The one Hybrid crawls even further under the gate as most the Hybrids start making holes in the gate. A pickaxe sticks through the gate coming close to Malabo's head on the gate. Malabo dodges another strike and that's when he looks down to see the Hybrid crawling under the gate, and stomps its head in.

The Faunas continue to rush onto the boats with Jaune, Mercury, and Victoria leading them. Sienna headed to the gate to help.

"Hold the line!" Jaune cried as he was being shoved past "Hold the line!"

"Jaune!" Ilia cried as she ran to Jaune

"Get them to the Airships and come back for me!" Jaune told her

"But you'll never make it!" Ilia cried to him

"Now Ilia!" Jaune told her

"I better see you at Fort Petra!" she cried and ran to a Bullhead

Victoria approached Jaune and looked at the Bullheads that were leaving

"You should be on one of those Bullheads!" Victoria cried

"So should you!" Jaune told her

"My son and daughter are on one! They're gonna let them pass the wall even if you're not there?" Victoria cried

"You have my word. I've given orders" Jaune told him

" I don't think you're gonna be there to enforce those orders!" she cried

Victoria heads back to helping people onto the Bullheads. Mercury and a couple of Blue Fang soldiers run-up to Jaune

"If they get through everyone dies!" Mercury cried

Jaune nodded and pulled out Croceas Mors "Blue Fang with me! Move! Move! Move!" Jaune yelled

Jaune, Mercury, Victoria, and the Blue Fang soldiers charge from the shore to the gate.

The Hybrids have knocked a hole into the gate, big enough to crawl out of. One breaks through and begins to tear someone apart, and then is taken down. A group of Hybrids storm through the same hole. On the other side of the gate, Millions upon Millions of Hybrids are behind the gate.

Jaune arrives at the gate and he sees a Hybrid running but he pins it to the gate with Croceas Mors and cuts it in half, the Hybrids then dies. As Mercury and Victoria kill the Hybrids that have already gotten through. They cover the hole the Hybrids had been escaping from with the door from a cabin. As the fighting continues. A group of Hybrids tears into a soldier and Malabo and Victoria continue to kill the Hybrids. Jaune looks up through the mist and blizzard and that's when he sees them, 4 purple figures on dead horseback on the top of the cliff, Mercury, Malabo, and Victoria saw them as well. Jaune then looked to the huge Cabin where the Moonsteel daggers were

"The daggers!" Jaune yelled

"With me! I'll help you get there!" Malabo yelled to Jaune

Jaune and Malabo charge towards the cabin. A Hybrid runs to Jaune and Jaune cuts it in half and killing two more that rush at him. As they approach the cabin an Elephant Faunas breaks through a wall in the cabin as the cabin starts to go down in flames, Jaune and Malabo storm the cabin as the entire cabin is on fire. Jaune looks and sees the bag of daggers under some rubble but then they heard howling. Jaune and Malabo look to another entrance of the Cabin and see a purple-skinned Hybrid, wearing a Beowulf mask and wielding a transparent sword with a regular handle. It walks towards them through the fire.

Malabo looks to Jaune "Get the Daggers!" Malabo cried

Malabo walks towards the Chief Hybrid as Jaune scrambles towards the Daggers. Malabo swings at the Chieftain but misses with his sword, Malabo swung it again, getting it caught in the wall. He pulls it out to block the swing from the Chief's sword in time, but the Chief's sword shatters his sword. The Chief plunges his sword through Malbo's head. And Malabo falls to the ground dead. Jaune moved the rubble away and reaches the bag but is then thrown across the room by the Chief before he can pick it up, causing Croceas Mors to fly out of the cabin. Jaune gets up and his face to face with the Chief, the Cheif swings his sword and Jaune ducked, Jaune then sees a rifle on the second floor of the cabin and began to climb it, dodging a swing from the Chief. The Chief then jumped to the second floor in one leap and Jaune was surprised. Jaune loaded the rifle but the bullets didn't fire, Jaune swung the rifle at the Chef and the Chief swings it sword and shatters it as well. He then knocks Jaune back to the ground floor with the butt of his sword. Jaune fell on his back and lost all his air in the process, Jaune turned on the floor and coughed up blood, he struggles and then gets up again, running out to pick up Croceas Mors. He manages to grab Croceas Mors but stumbles and drops it again. The Chief walks towards him slowly and Jaune picks up Croceas Mors just in time to block the Chief's swing at Jaune, and to both of their surprise, Croceas Mors stops the Chief's sword. Jaune quickly struck the Chief but he deflects the one blow from Jaune, but then Jaune swings and shatters the Chief into pieces.

Jaune then falls to the ground after the struggle and coughed up more blood.

From the edge of the cliffs, The Dark Brother watches him alone from the top of the cliff.

Mercury and Victoria continue to tear through Hybrids. Victoria killed two Hybrids with here two katanas and then looks up and sees a group of Grimmified children staring at her. He froze and they did nothing for a moment, then charged at her, chewing and clawing her to death.

Mercury Kicked a Hybrids head off and saw one rushing at him from behind, He turned round at shot it and it fell. He quickly stabbed it with his sword and it died. Mercury then was grabbed from behind and pulled down. As soon as he fell he kicked the hybrid and it flew back, however, more hybrids tackled him and Mercury tried to get them off but it was no use.

Then all of the Hybrids fell to the ground with half of their head gone. Mercury was pulled up and saw Sienna

"Where that Jaune guy!?" Sienna asked

Mercury then pointed to the burning cabin

Jaune was crawling across the sand, coughing up blood, he's then grabbed and pulled up and Jaune puts Croceas Mors to the person's neck only to see it to be Sienna and Jaune lowers his weapon.

"The Daggers!" Jaune cried while coughing up blood

"Fuck that! We're gonna die here!" Sienna cried

Then the cabin exploded and blew the two of them away. Jaune had cuts on his face from the wood and Sienna was bleeding from her arm and legs from a couple of wood chips. A screech comes from the top of the cliff. The two get up and see hundreds of Hybrids dive from the top of the cliff. They appear to have died for a brief moment after landing, but then wake up and charge at Jaune and Sienna.

The two began to run.

Mercury and some others continue to hold the gate. The gate starts creaking and then it comes down

"Oh fuck! Run!" Mercury cried and they run to the Bullheads.

Jaune, Mercury, and Sienna sprint towards the Bullheads killing anything that stood in their way. The Dark Brother continues to watch them from the top of the cliff. Jaune, Mercury, and Sienna jump off the dock and onto a Bullhead as it was hovering

"Go! Go! Go!" Mercury cried

Jaune looked out of the side to see a Glowing purple figure walking to the dock.

"Wait! Hold on keep hovering!" Jaune ordered

The Bullhead did, just a couple of feet above the docs. Slowly, a figure walks to the end of the dock. The Dark Brother stares up at Jaune and Jaune stares back. The Dark Brother turns his head to the carnage at the edge of the docs and then looks back to Jaune. He slowly starts raising his arms and the dead Faunas twitch and squirm, then they open their eyes to reveal red irises, there skinned turned white and the hairs changed from black or white. Victoria as well comes back to life. They all start standing up, joining the army of the dead, and staring at Jaune. Jaune can only do nothing but stare back at the Dark Brother, as the Bullhead drifts away. The Dark Brother was smiling at Jaune. And somehow Jaune knew that...

* * *

**LONGEST CHAPTER TO DATE! MY HANDS HURT!**


	9. Vernal's Mercy

The Hardhome Faunas are being escorted through Fort Petra. Jon and Ilia stood next to each other with Sienna and Mercury next to them

"It was a failure..." Jaune sighed

"It wasn't Jaune, you have to believe that," Ilia told him

Jaune looked at her, his eyes still had that sense of dread after Hardhome

"I went to save them, I failed! Most of them became hybrids! I failed" Jaune told them

"You didn't fail him" Sienna began pointing at a father with a baby in his arms "or him, or her. Every one of them is alive because of you, and no one else"

"I don't think that fact's lost on them," Jaune said looking to Blake and Fennec.

Fennec then walked down to Jaune and stood next to him. Fennec glared to Mercury and Sienna bit then looked to Jaune

"You have a good heart Jaune Black" Fennec began and Jaune looked to him "It'll get us all killed"

Jaune was in his room taking a nap. He had a dream about hearing His stepmother Elizabeth praying. Praying to make him die. To go away forever. the flashes of the attack on Beacon had hit Jaune and that's when he saw all his loved ones die.

that's when everything went white. he looked around and just saw white.

"Jaune," said a voice all too familiar

Jaune turned to see the first woman he had ever loved. Vernal. She stood there, still as beautiful as he remembered. He ran to her and hugged her. she felt as real as he remembered he broke the hug and looked into her eyes. Those crystal blue eyes.

"Is this real?" Jaune asked with sadness in his voice

Vernal grabbed the side's of his face and made him look at her.

"it's real Jaune, I promise" Vernal replied

Jaune began to cry and he fell to his knees. still crying. Vernal slowly kneeled to him and hugged him.

"I'm Sorry! I'm so sorry! I couldn't save you and I made you think I was going to leave you! while you were dying!" Jaune cried

Vernal held him tighter. "Jaune, I know you were never going to leave me, I know how much you loved me. Don't worry Jaune. we'll be together soon..." Vernal said

Jaune was confused, but he didn't care. he didn't care what it meant. all he cared about was seeing vernal again.

Jaune woke up, he looked around but there was no Vernal. Jaune went to his desk and sat down and saw some papers on his desk. It was dark and everyone had gone to bed, so he could work without interruptions. Jaune goes through the various Paperwork for new Mounted gun and dust supplies on his desk. Without warning, Blake burst into the office.

"Jaune! There's a Faunas here that said they may know where your uncle is!" Blake cried

Jaune stood up "Are you sure!?" Jaune cried

"Says he was the first Ranger! He knows where to find him!" Blake cried

Jaune rushed out of his room down to the ground. There waiting are Fennec, Corsac and Sarge

"said he saw your uncle at Hardhome about a week ago," Sarge told Jaune

"He could be lying," Jaune told him

"Could be. There are ways to find out" Fennec told Jaine

"Where is he?" Jaune asked

"Over there, by the tree," Fennec told him.

Jaune walked to the tree past the three of them. But when he arrived he only saw a sign that had the words 'TRAITOR' on it

Jaune turned to the four them with a questioned look and then he felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

Fennec had stabbed him.

"For the Fang," Fennec told Jaune

Fennec then removed his dagger and moved away from Jaune. Corsac then walked up to Jaune and stabs him.

"For the Fang," Corsac told Jaune

Jaune stumbled away from them and staggered to his office. Then Sarge stabbed him

"For the Fang," Sarge said

Jaune slowly went to went up the stairs only to be met with Blake

"Blake..." Jaune said

Blake stabbed Jaune in the heart. She had tears in her eyes and when she saw the fear and hurt in Jaune's eyes. She knew she had made a mistake.

"For the Fang," Blake told him and she pushed him down the stairs.

Jaune coughed up blood and crawled away from them. But Fennec turned Jaune over and stabbed him again. Jaune looked up to the stary bright sky.

"Vernal... I'm coming home..." Jaune said softly.

And those were the last words Jaune Black would Ever speak...

* * *

**END OF VOLUME 6**


End file.
